TRY
by cassie555
Summary: Kehidupan keluarga Yunjae yang penuh dengan kebencian. Yunjaemin. DBSK. Yaoi. Boyxboy.
1. Prolog

PROLOG

Jaejoong terbangun dengan tubuh yang remuk redam. Rasa nyeri melingkupi seluruh tubuhnya. Bukan hanya rasa sakit pada bagian bawahnya tetapi juga rasa sakit pada dada dan pergelangan tangan dan kakinya karena cengkraman Yunho. Walaupun telah terbiasa dengan perbuatan Yunho yang hampir setiap malam itu, entah mengapa makin hari rasa sakit yang ia rasakan malah semakin bertambah.

Usia pernikahan yang sudah menginjak tahun ketujuh tidak membuatnya terbiasa dengan sikap Yunho yang dingin, kasar dan layaknya maniak itu. Hampir setiap malam Jaejoong harus melayani Yunho yang kasar itu selama beberapa ronde. Hampir setiap malam bahkan siang hari Yunho menggagahi nya sampai tidak berdaya dan ia akan berakhir di tempat tidur sepanjang hari. Hal itu membuatnya tak dapat melakukan banyak kegiatan serta meluangkan waktu dengan buah hatinya dengan Yunho yang berumur lima tahun, Changmin.

Ya, Changmin mungkin adalah salah satu alasan mengapa Jaejoong masih berusaha untuk bertahan bersama Yunho walaupun Yunho memperlakukannya seperti budak seks. Ia tidak mau Changmin tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang seorang ayah. Walaupun Yunho bukan suami yang baik untuknya, Jaejoong merasa Yunho adalah ayah yang baik untuk Changmin.

Yunho adalah sosok ayah yang tegas dan bijaksana yang dapat menyeimbangi sosok Jaejoong yang lembut dan memanjakan Changmin. Setidaknya walaupun mereka bukan sepasang suami istri yang baik, mereka berusaha untuk menjadi orang tua yang baik bagi anak semata wayang mereka.

Tapi jika dipikir lagi, Changmin bukanlah alasan satu-satunya mengapa Jaejoong enggan meninggalkan Yunho. Masih ada seribu satu alasan lagi mengapa ia tak mau berpisah dengan Yunho. Salah satunya adalah karena bagi kebanyakan orang keluarga kecil mereka adalah keluarga kecil harmonis yang selalu diidam-idamkan semua orang. Keluarga yang mapan dan harmonis dari seorang multimilioner. Walaupun sedikit menutup diri dari dunia luar, hal itu tidak menghentikan decakan kagum yang ditujukan pada pasangan muda itu jika kebetulan berada di depan umum. Suami yang tampan, pintar, dan kaya raya. Istri yang luar biasa cantik, elegan, berpendidikan tinggi juga berdarah bangsawan. Ditambah lagi seorang namja cilik yang lucu dan menggemaskan, buah hati dari pasangan suami istri tersebut. Sudah tentu gen kualitas tinggi dari kedua orang tuanya membuat Changmin menjadi salah satu balita paling terkenal di Asia.

Entah apa yang dikatakan orang-orang tersebut jika mereka tahu keadaan keluarganya yang sebenarnya. Mungkin mereka akan menghina dan menghujatnya. Sejujurnya, Jaejoong merasa tak akan pernah siap jika harus menghadapai gunjingan orang-orang jika mereka tahu yang sebenarnya. Sekalipun suatu saat ia merasa siap akan hal itu dan pergi dari Yunho, ia tidak yakin jika Changmin, anak semata wayangnya itu, dapat bertahan dari gunjingan orang lain tentang kehidupan keluarganya.

Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya ketika sepasang lengan mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggangnya. Ia berbalik dan mencoba memeriksa apakah Yunho sudah terbangun. Namun mata Yunho masih tetap terpejam walaupun sesekali ia merasa ibu jari Yunho mengelus pinggang Jaejoong secara tidak sadar yang membuat selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya semakin melorot ke bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho lama kemudian menghela nafas pelan. Ia sadar bahwa Yunho adalah sosok yang tampan. Selain tampan Yunho juga adalah sosok yang pintar dan bijaksana. Terbukti dari kepiawaian Yunho dalam memimpin perusahaan dan organisasi-organisasinya. Walaupun ia cukup tegas dan memiliki kepribadian yang dingin, tak sedikit orang yang mengaguminya dan dan berniat menjadi pendampingnya. Andai saja orang-orang itu tahu seperti apa perangai Yunho yang sebenarnya, mungkin mereka tak akan mau mendekatinya.

Tanpa sadar jemari Jaejoong bergerak menyentuh bibir hati Yunho. Bibir hati yang hampir tiap malam mencumbunya dengan kecupan dan ciuman panas. Ciuman yang entah mengapa Jaejoong tak pernah bisa lepas dan lari darinya. Setiap Jaejoong berusaha menghentikan semua kegilaan dalam rumah tangga mereka, hanya dengan sebuah kecupan dari bibir hati itu, ia kembali terlarut dalam buai semu yang Yunho berikan padanya. Membuatnya melupakan keinginannya untuk pergi dari kekacauan rumah tangganya. Dan membuatnya selalu terbangun esok paginya dengan penyesalan yang mendalam.

Sebuah gigitan kecil dan perasaan hangat di ujung jarinya membuat Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya. Seketika matanya terfokus pada manic hitam Yunho yang menetap tajam kearahnya. Yunho memandangnya dengan tatapan lapar sambil mengulum jari Jaejoong di dalam mulutnya. Tanpa Jaejoong sadari Yunho sudah terbangun sejak tadi saat merasakan jari telunjuk Jaejoong yang menyentuh permukaan bibirnya. Segera saja tanpa ragu-ragu Yunho melahap jari itu dengan agresif namun sepertinya Jaejoong tak menyadari hal itu sampai akhirnya Yunho menggigit kecil jarinya dan membuat Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya.

Yunho menghisap kuat jemari Jaejoong sejenak sebelum melepaskannya dan membuat benang saliva antara bibir dan jari telunjuk Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hmm?" Tanya Yunho dengan tatapan tajam sekaligus misterius dengan seringai dibibirnya. Hal itu membuat Jaejoong ketakutan. Ia tahu bahwa Yunho tidak suka jika seseorang memandangnya dalam keadaan tanpa pertahanan sama sekali. Biasanya ia akan terlebih dahulu bangun sebelum Jaejoong karena ia tidak mau Jaejoong melihatnya dalam keadaan tertidur, keadaan dimana ia tak menggunakan benteng pertahanannya.

"Tidak ada" Jaejoong memasang wajah datarnya, mencoba menutupi ketakutannya. Ia tak mau terlihat kalah dari Yunho. Hal itu hanya membuat Yunho makin berada diatas awan. Ia menatap kosong kearah yunho yang saat ini sudah menggerakkan tangan nya yang tadinya berada di pinggul Jaejoong menuju ke paha Jaejoong, yang otomatis membuat selimut sutra tipis warna merah yang menjadi satu-satunya penutup tubuh telanjang mereka berdua, melorot ke lutut Jaejoong.

"Oh, benarkah?" Tanya Yunho masih menatap tajam Jaejoong dengan tangan yang masih bergerak-gerak pelan di paha Jaejoong dan semakin lama semakin mendekati kejantanan Jaejoong.

"Ya, benar" Jaejoong berkata sambil menahan desahannya. Tapi ia tak mau menyerah jika mendesah, itu arti nya ia akan kalah dari Yunho. Sudah sering sekali ia kalah dari Yunho. Kali ini ia tak akan kalah.

"Begitu ya?" Tanya Yunho lagi masih dengan seringainya. Ia mulai mengarahkan tangannya yang satu lagi ke surai Jaejoong yang berwarna agak kecoklatan, mengelusnya kemudian menarik helaian rambut Jaejoong dengan kasar. Sementara itu tangannya yang lain mulai mengocok kejantanannya dengan tak kalah kasarnya.

"Ahh!" Jaejoong memekik tertahan. Inilah yang ia takutkan setiap harinya. Sikap Yunho yang impulsive dan mudah marah membuatnya selalu was-was setiap waktu. Jika ia melakukan sedikit kesalahan saja Yunho akan menghajarnya. Ia bisa saja lari saat itu juga namun ia tahu Yunho pasti akan selalu membawanya kembali dalam kungkungannya. Ditambah lagi dengan keberadaan changmin yang berada dekat dengan mereka membuat Jaejoong berpikir dua kali untuk melawan. Walaupun Jaejoong tahu Yunho tidak akan pernah menyentuh changmin, tapi ia tidak mau mengambil resiko dan melibatkan anaknya dalam masalah mereka berdua. Biarlah Jaejoong yang menanggung semua ini. Toh, ia sudah melalui semua ini selama tujuh tahun, bahkan yang lebih berat dari ini pun sudah pernah ia lalui jadi tak ada salahnya kan ia bertahan. Dia yakin bisa bertahan dengan Yunho yang seperti itu. Mungkin ia sudah gila karena mau bertahan dengan hubungan yang tidak sehat ini. Selama Changmin dan orang-orang disekitarnya baik-baik saja, ia tak masalah menjadi gila.


	2. Chapter 1

Title : TRY

Author : Cassie555

Genre : Angst, Drama, Family, Yaoi, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Cast : DBSK

Rating : M

Disclaimer : I don't own the cast, story is mine

Warning : Typos. Alur Lambat. Yaoi. Cerita absurd. Abnormal. Very very OOC.

Chapter 1

Yunho menarik rambut Jaejoong dengan kasar dan mengocok penis dengan cepat. Jaejoong hanya bisa menahan desahannya. Ia tak ingin Yunho menang dan Changmin mendengar mereka. Ia tak ingin melibatkan anaknya yang masih berumur 4 tahun itu dalam masalah mereka yang amat pelik.

"Eomma" Jaejoong mendengar suara Changmin memanggilnya. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu dan melihat Changmin berdiri di sana sambil mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk.

Jaejoong segera menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan Yunho yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya pada tubuh Jaejoong. Ia masih saja mencium leher Jaejoong dan tangannya yang tak berhenti bekerja di bagian bawah tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan Yunho tapi ia tahu hal itu tidak lah mungkin. Ia tahu kekuatannya tak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan Yunho. Ditambah lagi Changmin yang berjalan semakin dekat pada mereka membuatnya tak punya waktu lagi untuk melawan.

Yunho hanya menyeringai di lekukan leher Jaejoong saat melihat wajah panik Jaejoong. Ia tahu Jaejoong tak mau Changmin melihat mereka dengan keadaan seperti ini. Tapi sepertinya Jaejoong salah besar jika menganggap Changmin masih belum menyadari kegiatan yang sering mereka lakukan itu. Yunho tahu Changmin tidak bodoh. Dengan kedua orang tua yang pintar dan berpendidikan tinggi, pastilah Changmin tumbuh menjadi anak dengan kecerdasan diatas rata-rata. Changmin pasti sudah menyadari keadaan orang tuanya sejak lama. Ia pasti sudah mendengar gosip para pembantu rumah tangga juga teriakan dan desahan Jaejoong setiap malam. Changmin pasti merasa bagaimana hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong dirumah tidak seperti pasangan normal lainnya. Ia pasti bisa melihat tatapan kebencian Jaejoong pada Yunho dan bagaimana seringaian Yunho setiap melihat Jaejoong yang seperti akan menerkamnya itu.

Namun, dibalik itu semua Changmin paham bahwa ia tidak bisa begitu saja bertanya mengenai hal tersebut pada orang tuanya. Walaupun agak sedikit bingung Changmin tahu bahwa orang tuanya tak akan bisa dipisahkan dan hubungan mereka akan sulit untuk berubah. Karena itu Changmin memilih diam dan menjalani hidupnya dengan biasa saja. Toh, dari lahir ia sudah diperhadapkan dengan keadaan seperti itu. Dan dengan logika dan kecerdasannya yang jauh di atas anak umur 5 tahun lainnya, serta sifat dingin orang tuanya yang diturunkan padanya, Changmin bisa bertahan dengan keadaan aneh dalam keluarganya.

"Oh, Changmin-ah" Jaejoong mencapai klimaksnya dan mendesah saat menyebutkan nama Changmin. ia menutup matanya sebentar dan bernafas lega saat bagian bawahnya terlepas dari genggaman Yunho. Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya pada Changmin yang berdiri di samping tempat tidur dan mengusap pipi Changmin pelan.

"Waeyo baby?" Tanya Jaejoong saat Changmin menggenggam tangannya dan memanjat naik keatas tempat tidur. Changmin merebahkan diri di samping Jaejoong dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Jaejoong sambil menghirup wangi tubuh ibunya itu. Changmin menyukai wangi tubuh Jaejoong yang menurutnya menenangkan. Tangan Changmin bergerak-gerak mengusap dada Jaejoong sambil tetap diam dan tak membalas pertanyaan ibunya.

"Tumben sekali kau masuk kamar appa dan eomma jam segini? Ada apa min?" kali ini Yunho yang sejak tadi diam, angkat bicara. Tangan Yunho kembali merengkuh pinggang Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong berjengit kaget.

"Eomma buatkan aku sarapan" Changmin menjawab saat merasakan tubuh Jaejoong menegang. Ia menatap wajah Jaejoong yang kelihatan terkejut dan takut pada saat bersamaan. Walaupun Jaejoong berusaha menutupinya, Changmin tahu dari sorot matanya saat Changmin menatapnya.

Jaejoong bernapas lega. Entah mengapa ia merasa Changmin selalu menjadi penyelamatnya. Saat Yunho mulai akan menyerangnya lagi, Changmin akan datang dengan segala permintaanya yang selalu membuat Jaejoong sibuk dan menjauh dari Yunho. Jaejoong merasa Changmin memiliki ikatan batin dengannya saat ia dalam bahaya dan membutuhkan Changmin. Tanpa Jaejoong sadari apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dan Changmin bukan hanya ikatan batin ibu dan anaknya. Jaejoong tidak tahu bahwa hal itu bukanlah ikatan batin, namun Changmin tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Changmin lelah mendengar teriakan dan desahan Jaejoong semalaman yang memenuhi mansion mereka. Untuk itu, sebelum hal itu terjadi lagi pagi ini, Changmin berinisiatif untuk mencegahnya.

"Oh, kau sudah lapar sepagi ini?" senyum Jaejoong sambil menepuk-nepuk perut Changmin. Bukan hanya kecerdasan Changmin yang berada diatas rata-rata, tetapi juga napsu makannya melebihi anak lain seusianya.

"Tunggu sebentar eomma buatkan ne. Kau tunggulah di meja makan bersama appa, eomma mau ke kamar mandi dulu" kata Jaejoong lagi.

"Oke, cepat ne eomma" kata Changmin sambil turun dari tempat tidur.

"Appa, ayo!" ajak Changmin sambil menatap ayahnya dalam-dalam seperti sedang bertelepati. Yunho tahu bahwa Changmin hanya berusaha untuk menyelamatkan ibunya dengan cara meminta makan.

"Tunggu sebentar Min-ah. Kau duluanlah ke bawah, appa mau ke kamar mandi sebentar" jawab Yunho. Changmin tahu Yunho hanya mengulur waktu. Hal ini bukan hanya terjadi sekali dua kali. Changmin juga tahu kalau Yunho tahu ia hanya beralasan lapar untuk melepaskan Jaejoong dari Yunho.

Mendengar jawaban ayahnya itu, Changmin tahu bahwa ia tak bisa membantah lagi. Ia segera berjalan keluar dari kamar dan menuju ruang makan. Ia tahu sebentar lagi Jaejoong akan kembali mendesah walau hanya sebentar karena Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak mungkin membiarkannya menunggu lama di ruang makan.

Segera setelah Changmin beranjak, menuju ruang makan. Jaejoong segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan akan berjalan menuju kamar mandi ketika Yunho menarik tangannya dan membuat Jaejoong terhempas kembali kekasur dan terpekik. Dengan segera Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan dalam dan mengelus nipple nya pelan dan membuatnya mendesah dalam ciuman panasnya dengan Yunho. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Yunho melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti oke?" kata Yunho sambil menyeka saliva dibibir Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya. Yunho segera berdiri dan berjalan ke kamar mandi tanpa sehelai benang pun setelah sebelumnya meremas dada dan pantat Jaejoong yang tergolek lemah di atas tempat tidur dan memandang Yunho dengan pandangan datar.

Tak berapa lama Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan sehelai celana pendek yang menutupi tubuhnya dan mendapati Jaejoong dengan mata terpejam tergolek di atas kasur tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuhnya. Cahaya mentari pagi yang terpancar melalui celah jendela menyinari tubuh Jaejoong sehingga ia terlihat makin menawan. Yunho ingin sekali menyerang Jaejoong saat itu juga namun ia mengingat Changmin yang menunggu mereka di ruang makan.

"Cepatlah bersiap sayang, Changmin sudah lapar" kata Yunho sambil berjalan keluar kamar. Jaejoong yang sejak tadi sadar akan keberadaan Yunho segera membuka matanya dan menatap punggung telanjang Yunho yang penuh dengan bekas cakarannya semalam.

Jaejoong menghela napas dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi tanpa menggunakan jubah tidur yang Yunho siapkan untuknya tadi. Beberapa menit kemudian ia keluar dari kamar mandi masih dengan tubuh telanjang namun dengan wajah yang lebih segar dan berniat mencari pakaian untuk dipakai. Namun, matanya terhenti pada jubah tidur yang Yunho siapkan untuknya yang tergeletak di atas kasur. Jaejoong mengambil dan mengenakan jubah tidur itu dengan ekspresi malas. Ia malas untuk bergerak lebih banyak lagi, bokongnya sakit dan ia harus memasak untuk Changmin. Ditambah lagi Changmin yang pasti sudah menunggunya sedari tadi. Untuk itu jubah tidur itu adalah pilihan terbaik. Ia menghemat waktu dan membuatnya bisa menghindari rasa sakit di bokongnya. Akhirnya, Jaejoong berjalan keluar kamar dengan penuh pemikiran bahwa ia dan Yunho sangat jarang berpakaian lengkap jika berada di rumah dan mengingat alasannya, Jaejoong hanya bisa mendengus pelan.

TBC

A/N :

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review dan fav. Maaf saya tidak bisa membalas reviewnya satu per satu. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf jika membutuhkan waktu lama untuk update ff ini. Untuk kedepannya update-an nya juga akan membutuhkan waktu lama jadi tolong dimaklumi.


	3. Chapter 2

Title : TRY

Author : Cassie555

Genre : Angst, Drama, Family, Yaoi, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M-Preg

Cast : DBSK

Rating : M

Disclaimer : I don't own the cast, story is mine

Warning : Typos. Alur Lambat. Yaoi. Cerita absurd. Abnormal. Very very OOC. M-Preg

Chapter 2

Jaejoong berjalan menuruni tangga dengan langkah gontai. Bokongnya sakit dan tulangnya seperti mau patah semua. Ditambah lagi dengan banyaknya bekas kegiatannya semalam dengan Yunho, Jaejoong yakin setelah melihat keadaannya ini, Yunho pasti akan segera memanggil dokter. Sejak dulu memang Yunho sangat peduli akan kesehatannya, ditambah lagi dengan hubungan mereka yang tidak sehat dan membuat Jaejoong rentan terkena penyakit berbahaya. Untuk itu Yunho menyewa dokter yang siap memeriksa Jaejoong seminggu sekali bahkan bisa sampai dua kali setiap minggu, tergantung intensitas kegiatan mereka.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong menuruni tangga dengan langkah tertatih.

"Ya, aku baik saja" jawab Jaejoong sambil meringis sesampainya di anak tangga terakhir. Walaupun ia berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja, kenyataannya ia sangat merasa sekujur tubuhnya sakit semua.

"Akan ku panggil Junsu" Yunho memberi ultimatum. Ia tahu Jaejoong berbohong, dari gerak-gerik Jaejoong, Yunho tahu bahwa Jaejoong sedang tidak enak badan.

Mendengar hal itu Jaejoong hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Ia tahu Yunho tidak suka bila Jaejoong tidak mematuhi perintahnya.

"Duduklah sebentar. Aku akan memberitahu Junsu untuk datang memeriksa mu" kata Yunho sambil memapah Jaejoong menuju sofa di dekat ruang makan. Setelah itu Yunho segera berjalan kearah telepon rumah yang terletak di ruang keluarga.

"Apa Eomma baik-baik saja?"Tanya Changmin yang mendekati Jaejoong setelah melihatnya dari tempat duduknya di ruang makan. Changmin segera memanjat sofa dan duduk bergelung di samping tubuh Jaejoong tidak lupa menyerukkan wajahnya pada dada Jaejoong.

"Eomma baik-baik saja. Kau tak usah khawatir" jawab Jaejoong sambil mengelus rambut Changmin.

"Oh, ya. Eomma sampai lupa. Kau mau makan kan? Ayo kita ke dapur dan membuatnya" kata Jaejoong setelah melihat wajah Changmin yang tidak bersemangat. Mungkin Changmin tahu bahwa Jaejoong dalam keadaan yang kurang baik, karena itu ia juga merasa sedih.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Changmin

"Iya, tak apa-apa" jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. Ia tahu bahwa Changmin sangat perhatian padanya. Entah mengapa Jaejoong merasa Changmin akan menjadi orang yang cukup over protektif pada pasangannya nanti, seperti Yunho pada dirinya. Jaejoong hanya bisa berharap Changmin bisa lebih manusiawi daripada Yunho dan memperlakukan orang yang disayanginya dengan baik, bukan seperti Yunho yang memperlakukannya layaknya sebuah boneka.

"Aku tahu eomma sedang tidak enak badan. Eomma akan semakin tidak enak badan lagi jika harus memasak untukku. Akan sangat merepotkan nantinya"

"Tidak akan merepotkan jika Eomma hanya membuat sandwich. Bagaimana?" Tanya Jaejoong berharap Changmin mau menerima usulannya. Ia akui memang badannya sakit semua, tapi jika hanya untuk membuat sebuah sandwich, rasanya tak akan sulit.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" kata Changmin sambil beranjak turun dari kursi dan membantu Jaejoong untuk berdiri. Setelah itu mereka berdua berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju ke dapur. Changmin sama sekali tak mau melepaskan tangan Jaejoong, ia berniat untuk memapah nya, tapi apa daya dia masih kecil. Dalam hati Changmin berjanji jika ia sudah besar nanti ia akan melindungi Jaejoong.

"Tunggu sebentar ne?" kata Jaejoong setelah mendudukan Changmin di kursi meja makan. Ia lalu beranjak ke dapur dan membuat sandwhich untuk sarapan keluarganya. Beberapa orang maid yang ada di dapur segera membungkuk dan mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya.

"Aku ingin membuat sandwhich" kata Jaejoong dengan wajah datar. Hal itu membuatnya terkesan dingin dimata para pelayan di rumah itu. Namun, bukan berarti Jaejoong adalah orang yang jahat dimata mereka.

Pelayan yang sudah bekerja beberapa tahun di rumah keluarga Jung pasti tahu, bahwa kedua majikannya bukan lah orang paling ramah di dunia tapi walaupun begitu mereka tak pernah bersikap tidak adil pada para pelayan, bahkan jika soal gaji, bisa dibilang gaji para pelayan di keluarga Jung lebih dari cukup. Pekerjaan yang diberikan pun tak berat-berat amat karena jumlah pelayan yang bekerja di sana tidak sedikit. Namun, ada satu hal yang menjadi syarat utama untuk menjadi pelayan keluarga Jung yaitu harus menjaga rahasia. Segala sesuatu yang terjadi dirumah tersebut, tak boleh terdengar di telinga orang luar. Apalagi jika hal itu sudah menyangkut kehidupan pribadi keluarga Jung itu. Karena itu, setiap orang yang bekerja di keluarga Jung, harus lah orang-orang terpilih dan berpendidikan, bukan hanya untuk dapat memenuhi kebutuhan keluarga jung saja, tetapi juga untuk menjaga martabat dan kerahasiaan keluarga tersebut.

Segera setelah Jaejoong mengatakan kalimat tersebut, para pelayan segera menyiapkan roti dan bahan-bahan serta alat untuk membuat sandwich. Setelah itu Jaejoong lah yang mengolah bahan-bahan tersebut lalu para pelayan membawa sandwhich yang sudah jadi itu ke ruang makan tempat tuan muda mereka menunggu untuk mencicipi sarapan buatan ibunya.

"Ja, makanlah" kata Jaejoong pada Changmin sambil tersenyum. Mungkin hanya pada Changmin sajalah nyonya besar keluarga itu bisa tersenyum dengan tulus. Bahkan pada suaminya sendiri Jaejoong sangat jarang tersenyum. Di mata para pelayan, hubungan Jaejoong dan Yunho sangatlah misterius. Mereka seakan membenci satu sama lain, tetapi entah mengapa setiap mereka berhadapan seperti ada magnet tak terlihat yang saling tarik menarik di antara mereka. Para pelayan itu juga cukup bingung dengan keadaan keluarga majikan mereka yang aneh.

TBC

A/N :

Dari beberapa review yang saya baca ada yang bertanya "apakah Changmin anak kandung Yunjae?"

Ya, Changmin adalah anak kandung Yunjae. Chapter sebelumnya saya lupa mencantumkan keterangan bahwa ff ini ada M-Preg nya. Di chapter ini saya sudah sertakan keterangan nya diatas. So, thanks yang sudah bertanya dan mengingatkan saya ^_^

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review dan fav. Maaf saya tidak bisa membalas reviewnya satu per satu. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf jika membutuhkan waktu lama untuk update ff ini dan isi chapternya terlalu pendek. Untuk kedepannya update-an nya juga akan membutuhkan waktu lama jadi tolong dimaklumi tapi saya akan berusaha untuk memperpanjang isi tiap chapternya.


End file.
